totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
The Legion of Drama
TBA Plot Things are off to an “interesting” start at Team Beauty’s cave as Sugar and Lindsay are in the middle of a HUGE catfight! Geoff and Katie are doing their best to restrain an enraged Lindsay from lashing out at Sugar while Beardo does his best at restraining Sugar. He and Geoff quickly make a confessional together on how scary girls can be when they’re at each other’s throats but promise to stay bros no matter what and fist-bump in agreement. Lindsay yells at the pageant queen for stooping so low just to spite her and storms out of the cave in tears, with Geoff and Katie quickly following her. At the Hotel the Brains (minus Courtney) are all enjoying breakfast together when Lightning states he is “pumped to be back on the sha-winning team” even if “most of ya’ll are dorks”. While most don’t know to be complemented or insulted Scarlett breaks the ice by saying a change of pace “might be good for all of us”, but as she continues her breakfast Dakota notices something…odd about the brainiac. A bored Scott looks out the window and notices Courtney heading toward the forest, and decides to excuse himself from the table to “get some exercise in”. Jasmine and Shawn decided to bring Sam and Leshawna with them to forage as a “welcome wagon” of sorts. Immediately Leshawna and Jasmine begin to talk strategy with the latter warning Leshawna and Sam about Topher. However, Leshawna says she knows better than to trust anyone related to me (RUDE MUCH!!) and will gladly work with Shawn and Jasmine to send him home! Sam comments that Jo is a pretty big threat too and they should be cautious of her as well. The four agree to work together and take out the two, but as they continue foraging Leshawna suddenly disappears! Back at the treehouse Jo is starting to feel nervous about losing her two “allies”, when Topher approaches her arrogantly and says “she looks worried”. When Jo challenges him to say it again Topher calmly backs up and says he’s only interested in teaming up since they’re the two biggest targets on the team. He reaches out his hand and Jo thinks for a second before shaking his hand….wait…her fingers are crossed!! Jo’s confessional reveals that she’s not dumb enough to work with Topher and wants him out as much as anybody; so she’s hoping what she’s about to do MIGHT get others to trust her again (Ummm…did that moon affect your brain Jo??) The Beauty trio is awkwardly walking through the woods when Katie decides to tell Lindsay that her goodbye to Beth was pretty hurtful. Lindsay believes she shouldn’t have to apologize for saying goodbye to her best friend, but Katie retorts that “it shouldn’t have been you” didn’t seem necessary to tell Beth and questions if Lindsay would’ve just brushed her off since Beth joined the team! Geoff intervenes and says the two of them turning on each other is what Sugar wants and that Beth wouldn’t want to see her two friends fighting (enough with the happy!!). He promises to get back at Sugar for nominating Beth, but needs to know if the girls can put what happened aside and focus. Before they can answer Courtney comes out from the bushes, dragging Leshawna by her arm. The C.I.T brings the group together and informs them that with Beth gone their numbers have dwindled and believes the newcomers are working together to target the veterans. Leshawna and Geoff don’t seem to think so, but Courtney says the five of them should try and keep one another safe regardless and if possible find newcomers that will be willing to work with them. Scott, who was watching from behind a tree, smirks and says this could “be an opportunity to score points with Courtney!” I then call the teams to head out to the meeting area. Before we get to today’s main challenges, the teams will have to compete among themselves for team captain in a Captain’s Challenge (what a twist!)! Each team has their own target range with a set of moving targets and each team member will be given ONE Chris-a-rang (copyrighted btw!!); whoever can hit the furthest target will be the team captain, or if your Chris-a-rang manages to hit a target with a gold star on the back you’ll be captain! The Bulls are up first and Shawn, Jo, Topher and Jasmine manage to hit targets. Jo and Jasmine both manage to hit the furthest target (neither Shawn’s nor Topher’s targets have a star), but Jo’s is the closest to the center so she is team captain! Up next are the Seahorses and only Lindsay fails to hit a target. Despite Geoff and Beardo having good tossing skills from so many games of table pong, Sugar hit a further target than them! However, the starred target happens to be the one that Katie hits so she’ll be the captain instead; Sugar sure is mad! The Owls are last to go and while Lightning hits the farthest target possible, Cameron hits the closest target possible while Scarlett and Scott completely miss; looks like Scott was trying too hard to impress Courtney haha! After carefully examining the targets the team captain will be…Cameron!?! Huh, his target ACTUALLY had the star! To celebrate the recent team swaps I decided to bring a challenge that mixes some old with a little bit of new! We’ll be doing a throwback to season four’s ‘Fashion Show’ challenge, but the costumes will revolve around an unused genre from season two: Superhero Movies! Two people from each team will be a superhero/sidekick duo and have not only awesome costumes but awesome superpowers! The duo with the most points in the judging portion wins immunity for the team while the losing duos must go head-to-head in a second challenge! Jo appoints Topher and Sam to be the superheroes, claiming they’ll look the part, and leaves Shawn and Jasmine to think of the superpowers. Topher tells Jo he can make the costumes himself but suggests she and Leshawna help get measurements (little does he know Scarlett overheard this!). Sugar and Lindsay initially argue over who should be the model, but Katie declares Geoff and Lindsay will model while she and Sugar make the designs since they have experience making clothes, and leaves Beardo to come up with the powers and some cool runway music. Cameron is having difficulty making decisions as a leader, but settles on Lightning and Courtney…or would have if Scott didn’t volunteer for the second position before Cameron said Courtney’s name! He then tells Dakota and Courtney to help with costuming while he and Scarlett think of the powers for the heroes. While getting the fabrics, Jo informs Leshawna that Topher tried to rope her into an alliance but plans to back-door him if they lose! The jockette admits it sounds shady coming from her, but needs to know if the team will trust her no matter who she puts up as the second nominee and does whatever they can to send Topher home (seriously is this the real Jo?!?)…At Topher’s work station as he and Sam leave to talk with Jasmine and Shawn about their superpowers and such, Scarlett sneaks over and subtly sabotages the costumes! Her confessional states this is Topher’s karma “personified” while Dakota’s follow-up confessional has her wondering why Scarlett gives her such a strange feeling… The fashion show begins and first duo up is Scott and Lightning aka The Quake and Super Bolt! Not the flashiest names but the spandex is pretty flashy! Their powers are control over earthquakes with super strength and control of thunder and lightning…again not bad but not great either. Me, Pythonicus (Chef), and Dander Boy (his sidekick) give them a total of 19/30. Next are Topher and Sam, who call themselves Game Dude and Dasher (already loving it!). They tell me their powers are using powers from several video games for Game Dude while Dasher has super speed and super charm, VERY creative. Just as they show off their awesome costumes a loud ripping sound is heard! Sam’s cape rips from the back and makes him trip over himself while Topher’s spandex suit rips all over (not cool with the “Flasher” joke Sam!!)! Despite the “incident” I give Topher an 10 but the other two judges give the duo a 5 and 6, giving them 21/30. The Beauty duo make their way across the catwalk with some killer beat boxing/sound effects from Beardo and reveal themselves as Wonder Woman and Superman! Lindsay describes her powers as “wondering a lot, with an invisible jet!” while Geoff calls his “super-ness” a power in itself. While Sugar face palms in disbelief the duo receives a PERFECT SCORE!! I loved those super heroes as a kid so I appreciate the two bringing in some classics (Courtney and Scarlett complain they weren’t original, but you know what I’M the judge!!) The second challenge is also a throwback to season four’s challenge; I demonstrate this by having Pythonicus and Dander Boy kidnap the non-super powered members of the Owls and Bulls! The first duo to reach the top of the tower, defeat the bad guys, and free their teammates will be safe from elimination tonight! The Quake/Super Bolt and Game Dude/Dasher each ascend their sides of the building fairly quickly, with Topher struggling to keep his costume together most of the way up. The duos reach the top and discover their teams are dangling in cages above vats hot lava (tomato soup)!! Dakota calls out that her hero has come to save her but is then reminded by Scarlett that Sam is on a different team. The four charge toward Pythonicus, but Dander Boy jumps out of nowhere and distracts Sam by clawing at his face! Scott tries to grab the key from Chef’s belt for the cage, but is smacked aside and collides with the pole supporting the cage, making it shake rapidly. Courtney stumbles out of the cage, but Scott jumps across the vat of “lava” to rescue her and burns his knee in the process! Lightning and Topher are still attempting to fight Chef until Sam finally gets Dander Boy off him and throws the cat at Chef before collapsing from exhaustion. With this distraction Lightning pushes Topher aside to tackle Chef and grabs the key to free his team! As the Owls celebrate Courtney scolds Scott for doing “something so reckless” making him sulk a bit, but tells him it was “impressive nonetheless” which makes the farm boy blush a little. As Topher and Jo walk away from their team, Toph asks Jo if she knows who she’ll nominate with Jo responding that she “has a pretty good idea” before signaling her team with a wink and a thumbs-up behind her back. So much spandex in one “super” exciting episode! With the Brawns losing the challenge (and a bit of their dignity haha) due to a “wardrobe malfunction” Jo had to make the “tough” decision when it came to the nominations. She nominated Topher (with the intent of double-crossing him) and Leshawna (claiming she needs to see how it feels being nominated), but reassures both of them (separately) that they aren’t the target. Who was she telling the truth to? Guess it’s up to Team Brain and Team Beauty to decide! As promised by Jo, Topher was sent home, however, due to him funding the season, he gets to stay on the island as a permanent resident of the Spa-Hotel. Trivia *This marks Topher's first time being eliminated. **However, he continues to reside on the island. Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes